


［ABO／锐雯×泰隆］ Premarital Sex /婚前性行为 （2）

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: 他的未婚妻说：我觉得我们婚后性生活会很和谐。





	［ABO／锐雯×泰隆］ Premarital Sex /婚前性行为 （2）

阳光透过玻璃窗，洒在锐雯的睫毛上。她缓缓眨动眼皮，从被窝里钻出来伸了个懒腰。

回味昨晚，她想如果这真是婚前最后的自由夜，那自己二十几年的风流史也算是圆满了。

身边那个好看可口的omega还在睡着，大半张脸埋在枕头里。锐雯抬手揉了揉他黑色的短发，在他嘴角落下轻柔的亲吻。

她真心喜欢这个男孩，若不是政治上的婚姻牵绊住了手脚，锐雯倒真是乐意把这段露水情缘变成细水长流的感情。

拜拜了小美人。她拇指摩挲着omega的脸颊，有点遗憾地在心底默默道别。

怪舍不得的。锐雯决定一会多留下两百块钱。

 

+  
泰隆在轻吻中朦胧地醒来。

大脑重启后第一件工作，便是把昨晚疯狂而激烈的性爱闪回了一遍。

恰巧他一睁眼就看见了作为主角之一的，锐雯的光裸背影，登时红了脸。泰隆现在仿佛仍记得屁股里那根老二的温度，女alpha操得凶狠，他甚至一度哭得上气不接下气，最后还丢人地被干到射出来。

锐雯正站在地上系内衣搭扣，见泰隆醒了，胡乱将裙子套上，把他从被子里揪出来细细地亲了亲。不同于泰隆的疲态，锐雯神清气爽，仿佛昨晚把泰隆钉在墙上贯穿的人不是她自己似的。

“我们共度了一个甜蜜的夜晚。”锐雯笑得灿烂，露出两颗小虎牙。

她的唇齿间有烟草的气息，泰隆迷迷糊糊地握住她贴在自己脸颊的手，她的指间也有这股好闻的味道。

“你要走了吗？”泰隆问道，他还有点没睡醒，说话都有些软软的，没什么底气。

“是呀，”锐雯捏了捏他的鼻尖，却还是舍不得转身离开。她又看了一眼表，时候不早了，再腻歪下去恐怕下午的约会要迟到：“我真得走了宝贝，赶时间。”

她刚抽身披上外套，便被泰隆抓住了手腕：“等等！”

泰隆希望再挽留她一会，自己还没给钱呢。

他听见锐雯无奈又宠溺的一声叹息，接着他便被按着后脑勺，与alpha交换了一个短促又辛辣的吻。

锐雯揉着他的肩，灰绿色的瞳孔满怀遗憾：“唉，要是早点遇见你就好了。但昨晚我会记一辈子的。”

“再见亲爱的。认识你很高兴。”她说，然后踩着高跟鞋匆匆离去。

泰隆一脸懵地坐在床褥里，他转过头，却看见桌子的玻璃杯下压着一沓钞票。

什么情况？

这钱是那女alpha留下的吗？可自己不才是嫖客吗？

泰隆满脑子的疑惑，从前天起他的人生就开始荒唐到离谱：因为omega的性别被迫和素未谋面的alpha政治联姻、不想乖乖任摆布便跑到红灯区招妓、在街上随便跟一个女人走了却被她操进了床垫里、而一早这女人和他说了些奇怪话还留下钱就不见了踪影。

这都什么事啊。泰隆疲惫地搓搓脸，可他还得面对现实，拖着酸痛的身躯下床收拾自己。他必须在将军发现他夜不归宿之前偷溜回去，这并不难办，卡特琳娜会帮他打掩护。但最棘手的还是下午，他要与将军给他安排的结婚对象见面。

第一次见面。

泰隆抹掉滴到下巴上的凉水，撑在洗手台边陷入沉默，见过面后他就要和那操蛋的未婚夫或妻约定终身了。见鬼的！他连男女都不知道！

但毫无悬念是个alpha，有一根硬挺老二和一个结的alpha。

像锐雯那样的。他又一次想到了锐雯，然后套上衣服出门，不情不愿地走在回家的路上。

如果是她那样的也还行，泰隆或许是“大限将至”，认了命似的让自己想开点。希望是个女人吧，他暗暗嘟哝。

 

+  
泰隆鬼鬼祟祟溜进家门已经是中午的事了。

迎接他的是卡特琳娜：“怎么样，父亲没发现吧？”泰隆问她。

“没，他忙着下午接待客人呢。”红色长发的女alpha吸了吸鼻子，盯着她的弟弟看，眉头皱了起来：“老天啊，你怎么……你怎么闻起来是一副被操过的样子？”

“别提了！”泰隆小声地反驳，神情有点一言难尽：“这事我待会再和你说。”

“我建议你再去洗个澡。”卡特琳娜同情地拍了拍弟弟脑袋：“要是被父亲察觉，他可能会把你的头拧下来。”

“他才不会。”泰隆很没底气地说，甩开卡特的手，最后还是乖乖地进了浴室。

 

+  
他在里面呆了一个多小时才出来。

卡特琳娜不耐烦地敲着门：“我说公主能出浴了吗？”

泰隆换好衣服走出房间，无视卡特的那句“泰隆小姑娘”，他走上前朝卡特伸出胳膊：“你再闻闻。”

他得确保身上不再有那个女alpha的味道，也不再有自己过分浓郁的、充满情欲的信息素。

“好多了。”卡特琳娜回答他，帮他理了理衣服的领子：“快去吧，他们都到了。”

“你看见那个人了吗？男的女的？”

“女的。是父亲手下的一位军官。”卡特又补充道：“挺英气的。老弟，这婚姻其实没你想的那么糟。”

泰隆闻言朝她禁鼻子瞪眼：“等你被逼着娶个软弱的哭精omega再来和我说这话吧。”

他后背挨了卡特琳娜一巴掌：“臭小子，信不信我踢你屁股。快滚吧！”

 

+  
来到会客厅，杜克卡奥正和他的准儿媳攀谈着，泰隆隔着墙还没看到人，只觉得那女人声音有点耳熟。

见泰隆站在门口，杜克卡奥招呼他进来，朝那女军官介绍道：“这是我的养子，泰隆。”

女人站起身来，向泰隆伸出手，两个人视线相撞的一刻，都惊讶地张大了嘴巴。

仿佛在无声地质问：是你！？

几个小时前吻别过的那张脸居然以这样的形式又一次出现在面前。你妈的戏剧化的人生！锐雯眼睛里映着脑内遭雷劈了的泰隆，泰隆眼睛里映着脑内同样遭雷劈了的锐雯。两个人的表情都像是大白天活见了鬼。

太他妈魔幻了。

泰隆震惊到在脑子里把脏话过了一个遍，谁能想到昨天晚上嫖的人居然是自己的未婚妻呢？

杜克卡奥自然察觉出了两人的异样，他试探着询问：“你们…之前认识？”

“不。”泰隆咬着牙飞快否认，然后握住女人伸出的手：“第一次见。”

“是啊，就是感觉面熟。兴许是有缘吧。”锐雯也配合着打哈哈，晃了晃手腕后，礼貌地松开。

对，只是面熟，熟到今天清晨还在床上交换亲吻，下午就一起相亲，真他妈的有缘。

“我叫锐雯，你未来的妻子。”锐雯情绪调整的很快，她对泰隆笑笑，不同于昨晚的轻佻，她的语气姿态让泰隆一点毛病都挑不出来。

要不是那头惹眼的白色短发和罕见的灰绿色眼睛，泰隆真怀疑自己是不是记错了人。

简单的寒暄后，泰隆坐在将军旁边，逼迫自己接受事实。他听着将军和自己的未婚妻聊着一堆与自己无关的政治话题。似乎这次见面，泰隆出席的的意义就是被拉出来，从一个alpha的手上交到另一个alpha手上，也没人过问他的想法。

走也走不开，泰隆无聊地偷偷打量起他对面的锐雯，从头到脚，一遍又一遍，似乎在和他脑中昨晚那个“风尘妓女”的形象对比着玩找不同。

她没有化妆，干干净净的一张脸，更显得英气中性。也没有暴露的吊带裙，锐雯只是穿着合体的军装、绑带的高帮军靴，却有一种别样的硬朗性感。

泰隆托着脑袋支在沙发扶手上，陷入沉思：她胸怎么变小了？衬衫下的胸平的像个男的，好奇怪……

或许是视线停留长久了也会有温度，锐雯发现了他。眼底不动声色的笑意把沉浸在自己世界的泰隆踢回现实。

泰隆匆匆低下头，又抬眼看向别处，假装成无事发生过。

将军和锐雯的谈话没完没了。过了五分钟，泰隆闲得要命，没忍住又去偷看锐雯，连着思考他仍未想通的、关于“胸”的问题。

没一会当然又被锐雯察觉了。但这次泰隆光明正大地直视她的脸，没有丝毫要挪开的意思，仿佛在说：就看一看怎么了？

锐雯的表情变得微妙起来，这回反倒是她自己先移开了眼睛。

接着两个人像杠上了似的，又看来看去的过了好几个回合。锐雯一边得应付着与将军的谈话，一边还要抽出精力和泰隆搞眼神交流。

他俩旁若无人的“眉来眼去”，每当锐雯因为泰隆分神而支吾地应答将军，泰隆都露出有些嚣张的、得意的小表情。

会谈在这场无意义地较量中仓促结尾，但看起来杜克卡奥仍对锐雯十分满意。泰隆中途听了一耳朵，锐雯是后起之秀，背景却清白的像一张纸，可她依旧在诺克萨斯的军队里扎了根，摸爬滚打到现在的位置。

将军看重、并想要她的能力，她也正好需要一个更强大的家族势力做庇护（当然这其中也有将军有意的拉拢和施压）。显然，泰隆就是中间的那条纽带。

听起来有点惨，泰隆自己评价自己。他想起来卡西平时哭哭啼啼看得那些狗血爱情小说，主角总是政治婚姻的牺牲品，一辈子追逐着得不到的爱。够了停下，泰隆缩了缩脖子，感到一阵恶寒。

 

将军走在前，把他俩留在后面。眼看着那道背影越来越远，锐雯伸手捏了捏故意走得飞快的泰隆的手指。

“说实话，有点尴尬是吧？”

趁着泰隆慢下来，她自己也跟了过去，站在他身边和他保持一样的步行速度。

泰隆小叹了一口气，和锐雯说道：“我觉得你可能对我有点误会。”

“嗯？”

泰隆把那五张百元钞票塞回锐雯怀里：“昨天晚上是我嫖你，不是你嫖我。”

锐雯笑出了声，绷着的神经也跟着放松下来，她又离泰隆近了一点，说：“对不起，我以为你是只落水的小猫呢。”

两个人并肩走着，气氛沉默了一会。

“我们要结婚了，很荒唐。”泰隆听起来有点疲惫，他知道昨晚两个人会在那里相遇，就证明着彼此对这段婚姻都不满意。但造化弄人哇。

“的确，”锐雯点点头：“但对象是你我还挺欣慰。”

“为什么？”

“因为我对你很有好感。”她回答道：“感情这个东西是要培养的，我觉得我们能培养出来。反正这事已经板上钉钉了，它没法逃避。”

“谁给你的自信啊。”泰隆淡淡看了她一眼。

“想开点，我真觉得咱俩挺合拍的。至少婚后性生活会很和谐。”最后半句她在泰隆耳边小声说，然后胸口结实地挨了一记手肘。


End file.
